The purpose of this planning grant is to test the feasibility of an experimental coping skills training program with high-risk black and hispanic youth with diabetes. Our previous studies have shown that children and adolescents who are depressed and who cope by avoiding their problems are more likely to have problems with psychosocial adjustment and metabolic control. Further, this pattern is much more common among minority youth; thus, they are at high risk for complications. The specific aims are: (1) To specify the experimental protocols by developing the coping skills training program best for this population; (2) To adapt instruments to this population and pilot test their use; (3) To determine the extent of participation of potential subjects by developing and testing the procedures for enrolling subjects; (4) To recruit a multicultural team to carry out the intervention study. These aims will be accomplished by adapting our ongoing work with adolescents with diabetes to this high-risk population. Experimental protocols will be developed. Instruments (Child & Adolescent Adjustment Profile, Self-Perception Profile for Children, Hemoglobin alpha1, Children's Depression Inventory, Self-Care Questionnaire, Coping Orientation for Problem Experiences for Adolescents, and a Demographic and Diabetes Information sheet) will be adapted for use by this population, thoroughly pilot tested, and their psychometric properties analyzed. Protocols for the intervention will be developed, pilot tested, and in depth field notes of the pilot interventions and subject interactions will be kept. The planning grant has the potential to lead to an important study of the ways in which minority youth cope with chronic illness and a method to improve their outcomes.